Malfoy cherchent bébé désespérément
by Zazan
Summary: LuciusNarcissa. One-shot. Quand ce couple veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours sans réelles difficultés. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à...


**Disclamer** : Les Malfoy ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les Black, ni qui que ce soit de l'univers de Harry Potter (je me serais contenté d'une chocogrenouille mais bon). Ils appartiennent à JKR et ceux qui ont des contrats avec des chiffres et beaucoup de zéros qui se suivent dessus. Et moi, je n'ai pas une Noise.

**Malfoy cherchent bébé désespérément.**

Vous étirez votre corps comme une chatte, repoussez les draps et vous asseyez sur votre lit. Près de vous, votre époux sommeille encore. Vous êtes toujours la première à vous réveiller. Etouffant un bâillement, votre regard se porte sur les photographies encadrées à votre chevet. Une attire votre attention, celle de votre fils encore un nourrisson et vous vous rappelez…

* * *

Vous et Lucius sortiez ensemble depuis quelques années déjà sans que le besoin de faire un enfant ne vous effleure. Carriériste, Lucius privilégiait son travail et vous les mondanités. Quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à « s'encombrer d'un béb », selon votre propre expression même, vous qui n'aviez décidément pas la fibre maternelle. Vous aviez même une aversion pour les gosses qui hurlent tout le temps, détruisent le mobilier, sont toujours mal élevés et laissent des tâches de chocolat sur vos magnifiques robes blanches. Vos visites à vos amies mères finissaient immanquablement ainsi. Aucune raison de vivre ce calvaire tout les jours. 

Ce qui mit le feu aux poudres fut la naissance la fille d'Androméda, votre propre sœur bien qu'à présent renié. Vous l'avez maudite, cette enfant, priant les démons de l'enfer de l'affubler de deux mains gauches. Votre prière a été entendu puisque des échos vous parvenant font état d'une maladresse hors du commun.

Votre époux, lui se fichait éperdument de votre sœur. Il s'en fiche toujours.

Mais il s'inquiéta alors de sa propre descendance. Ne serait-il pas temps de concevoir quelques héritiers ? Avec cette guerre latente, il serait malheureux qu'il meure sans relève.Bien que réticente, vous avez renoncé à vos contraceptifs. Après tout, être enceinte embellit dans les premiers mois et comme vous le répète votre mère, avoir des enfants est un moyen comme un autre d'atteindre l'immortalité. Et vous aspiriez à l'immortalité.

Après quelques mois d'essais infructueux mais toujours très agréables, vous n'étiez toujours pas enceinte. Cela devait vous ravir mais ce ne fut pas le cas : et si vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfants ?

Vous en parliez à votre époux mais il balaya cette hypothèse de la main. Ce n'était qu'un problème de synchronisation avec vos ovaires, vous rétorqua-t-il avec la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Vous en aviez discutez avec vos parents, un dimanche où vous leur aviez rendu visite. Les avis étaient partagés.

**Celui de votre mère. **

Elle a toujours apprécié Lucius ; ce ne pouvait être que le parti idéal pour sa petite fille chérie, que vous êtes. Il était beau, riche, spirituel, riche, intelligent, riche, avec un avenir prometteur, et ce qui ne gâchait rien : il était riche. Vous ne l'auriez pas épousé qu'elle se serait pendue.

Elle était pragmatique. Cet enfant viendra quand il sera tant pour lui de le faire. Ce n'est sans doute pas la bonne année : nous sommes en pleine année du cochon. Aucun Black ne peut naître une année pareille !

**Celui de votre père.**

Il déteste Lucius. Qui le lui rend bien. Les raisons étant nombreuses et variés…une vie ne les résumerait pas. Il était inquiet. Les Malfoy tuaient leurs femmes si elles étaient stériles. Vous avez balayé cette hypothèse du revers de la main mais il poursuit :

- Quand elles sont incapables de leurs donner des enfants, ou pire, si ce sont uniquement des filles, ils les égorgent pour ne pas débourser une Noise en procédure de divorce.

Il vous recommanda de lui faire oublier au plus vite cette idée.

Les mois passant, vous vous rendez compte que vous souhaitez réellement être enceinte. On souhaite toujours ce que l'on ne peut avoir.

Vous vouliez ce bébé.

Votre instinct maternel en latence se réveillait : vous revendiquiez le droit de peser une tonne, ressembler à une grenouille constipée, de manger comme cochon et d'uriner comme une vache toutes les quinze minutes. Vous vouliez vous réveiller à trois heures du matin pour changer des couches et donner le sein à un avorton qui vous méprisera à l'adolescence en vous traitant de vieille réac'. Merlin soit loué, il ne vous l'a jamais fait, celle-là.

Vous avez commencé par mettre des aphrodisiaques dans les plats cuisinés. Poulet au gingembre, cabillaud au gingembre, glace à la vanille et au gingembre…

Votre époux fit une allergie au gingembre et vous aussi.

Votre mère commit alors l'erreur de demander conseil à votre sujet à l'une de ses amies. Qui le répéta à une autre, et ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute l'Angleterre s'imaginât que vous formiez un couple stérile.

Lucius en fut profondément vexé, d'autant plus que les doutes faisaient surface. Qui était responsable de cette situation ? Certainement pas lui. Mais vous ne vous sentiez aucunement coupable non plus. Un statu quo s'instaura. Aucun de vous deux ne voulut pourtant faire le premier pas vers la médicomagie.

Jusqu'à un jour d'automne où, vous promenant dans un parc vous aviez croisez Arthur Weasley et toute sa famille. Son épouse avait eu il y a peu de temps des jumeaux.

Deux pour le prix d'un.

Vous fûtes pris d'une jalousie folle.

Vous apprenez qu'elle serait peut-être de nouveau enceinte.

Vous l'auriez tuée. Vous n'aviez qu'une envie : lui ouvrir le ventre et lui voler son prochain fœtus. Qui lui avait donner la permission de tomber enceinte chaque mois alors que nuit après nuit, vous accomplissiez le devoir conjugal (plutôt plaisir conjugal mais ne nous égarons pas en discussion stérile…stérile !) sans aucun résultat probant ? Qui ?!!

Lucius préférait plutôt égorger Arthur. Pour la première fois, il était jaloux d'un Weasley.

- Comment il fait ? Hurla-t-il de retour au manoir. Il lui suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour l'engrosser sa bonne femme ?!

Le lendemain, à l'aube, vous partîtes la première chez un spécialiste dans la procréation. Votre époux avait mieux à faire : il travaille, lui !

Test fait, vous étiez parfaitement apte à l'enfantement.

- Le problème vient très certainement de votre mari. Vous devriez lui demander de passer me voir.

Lequel mari, touché dans sa fierté masculine, fit une dépression et avec l'hiver et une épidémie de grippe, resta alité deux semaines. Après des négociations acharnées, il enclin à faire à son tour des tests. Un échantillon de sperme devait être prélevé dans le cabinet du docteur.

Le problème fut la présence de vos parents au dit instant. Ceux-ci avaient rendez-vous avec le cardiomage occupant la cabinet adjacent. Ne pouvant les chasser et de nature badine, ils s'invitèrent à la consultation au grand dam de Lucius qui était rose (ne peut pas être rouge tomate, trop pâle).

- Allons, nous sommes entre nous, rit votre père qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se moquer de son gendre.

- Vous savez, bon nombre de personnes ont recourt à la procréation, ajouta votre mère.

Si se laisser aller dans un pot était ardue, le faire sachant ses beaux-parents à l'affût derrière la porte relevaient de la gageur ou d'une certaine perversité que votre cher époux ne possédait indubitablement pas. Il vous vint à l'esprit de l'y rejoindre pour l'aider mais ce ne serait que plus gênant pour lui. Vous parvîntes à faire sortir vos géniteurs de la pièce adjacente.

Lucius prétendra plus tard avoir été traumatisé par cette expérience. Vous le croyez sans peine. Manque de pot pour lui, mon père vit LE pot et lâcha ses paroles mesquines à sa femme, suffisamment haut pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

- Tu m'étonnes qu'avec ce « crachin », elle ne parvienne pas à avoir des enfants, ma pauvre fille. Il devrait déjà envisager l'adoption.

Lucius ne commit aucun crime ce jour-là. Mais n'oublia jamais l'injure. Quand votre père mourut des années plus tard, il ne retint pas un ricanement.

Lucius était tout à fait capable de vous mettre enceinte. Désespérée, vous aviez confié vos malheurs à Bellatrix, votre sœur.

- J'en ai marre, lui avez-vous crié alors qu'elle était venu prendre le thé chez vous, en l'absence évidemment de votre mari. Nous n'arrêtons pas d'essayer d'avoir cet enfant. On a tout essay : lui dessus moi dessous, l'inverse, sur le côté, à l'envers, à l'endroit, dans un lit, sur une table, dans son bureau, dans une cage d'escalier…

- Cela devient intéressant susurra-t-elle en sirotant son thé.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Il n'y a aucun sort de magie, noire ou blanche, qui convienne ! Je prends des hormones en injection, de la soupe de pastèque (méthode chinoise, aussi appelé soupe de tigre) matin, midi et soir. J'ai pris des kilos mais pas un gramme d'embryon.

Elle vous a conseillé de prendre votre température régulièrement.

- Quand elle est maximale, c'est qu'il y a ovulation.

Vous n'avez pas osé en parler à votre époux.

Officiellement, tout espoir avait été abandonné et vous aviez décidé d'adopter un petit orphelin chinois. Malheureusement pour vous, Lucius s'était chargé de rédiger la demande d'adoption. Bref et concis :

« Nourrisson, sexe indifférent, Cracmols et/ou ne présentant pas cinq siècles de sangs pur dans sa généalogie s'abstenir ».

Vous avez objecté qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la commande d'un meuble et que les anciennes familles chinoises préfèreraient garder leurs rejetons plutôt que de vous les donner, que le centre d'adoption pourrait vous refuser de figurer dans les listes d'attentes pour propos discriminatoires. Et que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser l'enfant proposé. Il n'en eut cure et bouda. Il boude encore. Vous avez préféré vous retirer des listes d'attentes en attendant.

Vous en étiez donc au point de départ. Vous évitiez soigneusement d'aborder ce sujet et même si Lucius ne semblait plus se soucier d'avoir ou non un enfant, vous l'avez surpris plus d'une fois fusiller du regard toutes les femmes enceintes qu'il croisait, Arthur Weasley avait plus que son compte de remarques acerbes. Et vous faisiez de même.

Vous avez donc soigneusement pris votre température jour après jour, heure par heure. Heureusement votre cycle s'avéra régulier et vous aviez réussi à déterminer au bout de quelques autre mois que la prochaine ovulation aurait lieu le 20 décembre à 16h44.

Vous avez quitté le manoir une heure plus tôt pour vous rendre au ministère, mais il assistait à une réunion du conseil d'administration à Poudlard. Avançant précautionneusement et ne vous énervant pas (ne pressons pas les choses), vous traversez l'école en entier et entrez, les cheveux défaits et le souffle court en pleine réunion. Vous avez assassiné du regard chaque participant, les mettant au défi de relever votre présence. Mais il était déjà rentré au manoir.

Vous le détestiez. C'est fini : votre ovule avait disparu dans les tréfonds obscurs de votre anatomie. Vous fîtes une crise de nerfs.

Impressionné par vos sanglots et vos hurlements, Dumbledore vous invite à vous reposer dans son bureau et fit mander Lucius. Qui apparut cinq minutes plus tard. Vous lui expliquiez tout. Vous en avez marre. Ce bébé vous ne l'aurez jamais, les chinois ne veulent même pas vous prêtez leur rejeton. Vous haïssiez les femmes enceintes ; vous égorgerez la première femme enceinte qui aura le malheur de croiser votre chemin.

Compatissant, votre époux vous consola :

- Ce n'est pas grave si on n'y arrive pas. Au pire, on prendra un Irlandais, c'est plus proche. Quand aux grosses dindes qui se pavanent avec leur gros ventre ; tu te rends bien compte qu'elles sont difformes ? Tu es ravissante…sauf quand tu inondes ma robe.

- Salaud.

- Je sais.

Il vous serra dans les bras. Vous étiez aux anges. Qu'importe de ne pas être enceinte : de grandes femmes n'ont pas eu d'enfant comme…comme…alors que vous réfléchissiez, Lucius remonta les pans de votre robe.

- On est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, vous êtes-vous offusquée.

- Et alors ?

- Et si il rentre maintenant ?

- Je suis en train de consoler ma tendre épouse, comme il me l'a demandé.

En effet…

Quelques semaines plus tard, vous eûtes le plaisir de vomir tout le dîner de la veille dans votre salle de bains.

Vous étiez enceinte : que le ciel et la terre en soient informés. Votre père ne cacha pas son soulagement, votre mère pleura d'émotions avant de vous refourguer toutes les langes datant de plusieurs siècles qu'elle avait utilisé ainsi que toutes vos ancêtres (Votre époux refusa de les utiliser de peur des mîtes et acheta une garde-robe complète dans la boutique la plus chic de Paris), Bellatrix brûlait de connaître tout les détails (vous préfériez le garder pour vous), Lucius arrêta de fumer.

Durant ces neuf mois, Lucius vous choya comme le plus beau joyau de la terre, ne vous refusant pas le moindre caprice et vous en abusiez.

Mais s'endormit sur un canapé de la salle d'attente alors que vous tentiez d'expulser **Son Enfant** que vous n'avez **Absolument Jamais Voulu**.

Vous avez durant ces longues heures plus d'effort que dans le reste de votre existence. Comment Arthur Weasley avait-il pu convaincre sa femme de le faire si souvent ? Elle était sous Imperium ? Masochiste ?

Ce fut un garçon. Son premier geste fut de faire ses besoins sur vous. Il paraît que cela porte bonheur, vous y croyez fermement. Vous devez y croire.

Vous pleurez de sentiments contradictoires mais êtes aux anges. Un fils !

Toute votre famille est en pamoison devant ce rejeton. Votre père qui n'avait eu que des filles en verse des larmes d'émotion. Votre mari se réveilla et vous embrassa tendrement en vous murmurant des mots doux. Il vous offrira des cadeaux somptueux : un manteau en fourrure d'ours polaire, une parure de diamant que vous gardez sous votre oreiller quand votre fils est à Poudlard. Il remercia sa belle-mère de vous avoir mise au monde d'une broche en forme de papillon très chic. Bellatrix eut ausi droit à un manteau de fourrure.

Votre père, un allume cigare.

Vous et votre époux ne tentèrent plus jamais de faire un nouvel enfant.

Vous avez perdu de nombreuses robes mais ne les regrettés pas.

Vous doutez souvent avoir été une bonne mère. Votre enfant ne vous avait pas été livré avec un kit d'éducation. Vous avez très tôt fait appel à des nurses et des précepteurs. Mais à chaque retour de Poudlard, il vient rituellement dans votre chambre et vous murmure à l'oreille toutes les bêtises qu'il y a fait, et vous vous dîtes que vous n'étiez pas si mauvaise que cela.

Lucius vous dit une fois : « Il me ressemble physiquement mais mentalement c'est ton portrait tout craché ».

Vous n'avez jamais su si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. De toutes façons, quelle importance ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, vous demanda Lucius en posant sa tête sous vos épaules. 

- Draco . Il est si mignon !

- Etait.

- Lucius !

Vous avez repris le cadre entre vos mains : « Tu es jaloux parce qu'il est plus beau que toi à son âge ».

- Peuh ! Fit votre époux indigné par votre outrecuidance.

- Notre petit Draco Lucius Williams Amadeus **Albus** Malfoy, souriez-vous.

Fin.

**Zazan** : Contente. En lisant une fanfiction d'Ivrian : « Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius », j'ai eu l'idée que Draco aurait pu être conçu sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais pas moyen de le caser dans une histoire potable…d'où ce one-shot. Amusant de bâtir toute cette histoire à partir d'un petit rien.

**Narcissa** : Qui a dit qu'elle était « potable » ? Tu es sûre qu'elle respecte la chronologie ?

**Zazan** : Qui s'en soucie ? Pour une fois que je ne te tue pas dans une de mes fanfics tu devrais…

**Narcissa** (brandissant la baguette sous le nez d'un auteur légèrement inquiet) : Tu as intérêt à ce que le public apprécie et mette plein de reviews sinon…

Narcissa s'en va faire des choses impolies avec Lucius…

**Zazan** : Hem…elle est un peu nerveuse. C'est son premier One-Shot avec moi alors elle balise un peu. D'ailleurs c'est mon premier One-Shot. (Chuchote) : Vous savez comment sont les Black, assez nerveux, je tiens à ma peau alors si vous pouviez appuyez sur 'Go' et dire que c'était bien ou des encouragement, mais surtout pas trop négatif…cela me sauvera le vie…pitié...

Yoroshiku !


End file.
